Un reste du passé
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Certains restes du passé sont difficiles à oublier tellement ils sont ancrés dans le quotidien. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Certains restes du passé sont difficiles à oublier tellement ils sont ancrés dans le quotidien.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture multiparticipatif n°2 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon les contraintes d'un participant mystère, qui écrivait en retour selon les contraintes de son binôme. Les conditions étaient : un personnage chante, insérer les mots « rhinocéros», « proverbe», « deviner», « grand-père » et « sous sol » .

Note de l'auteur bis: Possible spoil de The Lodgers (2017), AU.

**Un reste du passé **

_« Girl child, boy child, listen well, be in bed by midnight's bell ... »_

Rachel ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle fredonnait une nouvelle fois cet air.

Cette chanson, elle avait accompagné sa vie et elle l'avait autant aimée que haïe.

Elle l'aimait quand sa mère lui chantait le soir pour l'endormir.

Elle la haïssait quand elle était devenue un ensemble de règles pour régenter sa vie, un rappel de la malédiction qui pesait sur elle, sur Edward.

Elle était libre de tout cela désormais.

Elle n'avait plus à craindre la colère de ceux qui vivaient dans le sous-sol du manoir décrépi qui l'avait vue naître. Elle n'avait plus à craindre que la folie ne s'empare de son frère. Elle était loin de Loftus Hall, loin des "autres", elle était enfin libre, et au final, elle continuait à fredonner cet air, cet air si lourd de souvenirs, de sens, parce qu'il était familier, parce qu'il était le seul air qu'elle connaissait.

Etait-elle vraiment délivrée du péché de ses ancêtres et des terribles conséquences qu'il avait engendré?

C'était en passant devant un miroir, en voyant son reflet, qu'elle se stoppa net, qu'elle réalisa alors la portée d'un acte qui était pourtant tout à fait anodin. Elle s'observa et horrifiée, elle porta immédiatement la main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle devait arrêter de chanter cette chanson. Les règles avaient été abolies et si elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas que son enfant à naître n'ait à porter ce fardeau qui lui avait paru si lourd.

Non, à la vérité, elle n'avait plus honte.

Elle n'avait plus honte parce qu'il y avait Sean dans sa vie.

Sean qui avait compris sans un mot, Sean qui ne posait aucune question parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin et parce que, dans le fond, le passé importait peu, seul le présent comptait. C'était l'une de leurs promesses, une qu'ils avaient tacitement approuvé alors qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir le manoir, à fuir les autres, à fuir le village natal du jeune homme qui le traitait désormais en paria estropié. Parfois, le passé revenait hanter leurs esprits. Mais ils trouvaient le moyen de se consoler. Leur alchimie et leur connexion se solidifiaient. Leur amour aussi. Il s'était tellement fortifié que Rachel portait en elle leur premier enfant.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une chanson... Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre

Elle s'assit, prit une pomme et commença à la manger. C'était l'une de ses fringales de future maman. A cela, Sean avait dit :

\- Il y a un proverbe anglais qui dit que manger une pomme par jour éloigne les médecins. Ce petit aura une santé de fer.

\- Je te pensais plus cartésien. Avait souri la jeune femme

Continuant de manger, Rachel prit un moment pour considérer sa nouvelle vie. Elle n'était plus soumise à cette malédiction familiale. Sean et elle vivaient désormais dans un petit village loin de celui qui rejetait l'ancien soldat. Les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient encore avec ce lieu étaient épistolaires. Sean écrivait régulièrement à sa mère et à sa soeur. Arrivés sur place, le jeune homme avait de suite entrepris de trouver un travail. Rachel l'avait imité. Ils vivaient modestement dans une petite maison qu'ils louaient à un vieux grand-père. Sean avait été employé dans une épicerie. Le fait qu'il était lui-même fils d'épicière, ayant souvent aidé sa mère avec sa boutique, avait grandement favorisé son embauche. Quant à elle, elle avait des petits travaux d'appoints. On la payait pour repriser des vêtements, apprendre aux futures mariées à broder leurs trousseaux, réaliser des petits ouvrages d'aiguilles. En plus de cela, elle aidait bénévolement l'école du village, en aidant les enfants à apprendre à lire, en recommandant des livres, elle qui les dévorait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Avait-elle dit à un enfant à la moue boudeuse et frustrée. Ce n'est pas facile à prononcer, le mot rhinocéros.

Le couple avait été très vite accepté et faisait désormais partie intégrante de la communauté. Ils

s'étaient ensuite mariés. Et peu de temps après, Rachel avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Sean avait été fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un sourire aussi éclatant. Lui qui veillait déjà tant sur elle, de manière discrète afin qu'elle ne se sente pas infantilisée, faisait encore plus attention. C'était parfois maladroit mais terriblement touchant.

Oui, Rachel Nally avait tout pour être heureuse.

Et en toute honnêteté, elle l'était.

Elle était libre.

Elle aimait et était aimée en retour, par un homme qui la respectait et l'estimait.

Elle vivait dans un endroit agréable où on l'acceptait et menait une vie paisible.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle était enceinte.

Alors, pourquoi cette chanson avait-elle encore tant d'impact sur elle ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées et elle se figea quand elle entendit Sean chantonner :

_« Never let a stranger through your door, never leave each other all alone... »_

Face à l'expression de son épouse, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais ce que cette chanson veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je le sais. Répondit-il sobrement. Mais la malédiction est brisée. Elle n'est plus que ça. Une vieille comptine.

Elle eut un léger sourire, presque soulagée. C'était bête, elle avait ses réponses et pourtant, elle avait douté.

\- Et puis, j'aime bien l'air. Parce que tu la chantes. Par contre, on évitera de chanter le deuxième couplet.

Rachel eut un petit rire. Sean avait ce don de deviner ses états d'âme. Oui, le passé expliquait bien des choses mais il importait peu désormais. Ce qui comptait, c'était Sean, c'était son bébé, c'était elle, c'était leurs vies actuelles.

Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était le temps présent.

**FIN**


End file.
